Fandom war: messenger wings
by Queen Kumo
Summary: guerra de 2 fandoms famosos de snk, este es el campo de batalla. Serie de viñetas y drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Aló gentesida de FF :3 hoy les traigo una serie de noticias que vienen con intención de hacer reir a la gente y no amenazarlas(pedrada!) si no les gusta no lo lean, no tienen una pistola en la cabeza asi que ustedes verán que les parece.

Advertencia: aqui atacaré 2 fandoms, Levihan y Riren, yo soy levihan pero me parece que necesitamos un balance :3 asi que relajense y disfruten esta bella comedia satírica :3

Disclaimer: el fandom ni snk me pertenecen pero la historia si, lo juro xD

Alas mensajeras. Dia 1...

Buenas noches queridos lectores, gracias por sintonozarnos aqui en el noticiero alas mensajeras, auspiciado por Tsubasa corp. y el jabonsito felíz.

Esta noche les traemos la primicia del fandom. Kat Harley, la soberana de la nación levihan ha desatado su ira contra la comunidad humilde riren alegando usaron sus sucias artimañas para robar planes y dar un dar un golpe de estado en contra del fandom levihan haciendo quedar mal a muchas de las politicas que en este fandom laboran.

Su presidenta, Fubuki Aoi ha salido de entre su publico a desmentir sus acusaciones diciendo que ella jamás leyo los planes pero que tomó la idea y los planes son diferentes a los suyos, con esto se confirma que si leyó los planes y si uso la idea de la soberana Kat para asi dar un buen entretenimiento a sus fieles seguidore.

La guerra de fandoms se anunció esta tarde a las 4:30 p.m. con una fuerte declaración de la lider Harley que se sintió ofendida por los comentarios de los senadores riren alegando que el plagio era parte de su imaginación y que simplemente se dejaba en mal haciendo dichas acusasiones falsas.

"esto no quedará impune y si quieren un guerra la tendrán porque el plagio se castiga con sangre" anunció la soberana a todo el fandom muy decepcionada por las actitudes de sus atacantes.

Al parecer la comunidad riren no ha respondido al ataque de la nación levihan, solo los seguidores de la presindenta han llamado al país arenoso y agresivo pero no han dado buenos fundamentos de que la acusación sea cierta.

Solo queda esperar a que las tropas de Harley se preparen y rezar a nuestro Marco redentor para que esto no lleve a muchas victimas.

Gracias por sintonizarnos, mañana seguiremos con las noticias.

Que tengan una bonita noche.

.

.

.

-rayos esto si se pondrá color de hormiga-

-mas fuerte que las sesiones en el escritorio del comandante-

.

.

.

.

.

Y si no les gustó, no me interesa n.n si llegaron al final y les gustó, son neutrales xD

Saludos a las 2 autoras aqui mencionadas, sobre todo a Kat, mujer animate y riete, eres la soberana e iniciadora de la 3ra guerra :3

Gracias por leer n.n

Au revoir!


	2. Chapter 2

Aló gentesita de FF, cuantos me odian ahora? Hahaha ok para quien no entendió lo que es esto, es una forma de expresarse haciendo crítica con algo de humor, no es nada personal solo una manera de ver esto comicamente. Si no les gusta, repito, no lean.

En fin, les dejo esto, rianse y relajense :3

Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece pero la historia si, lo juro xD

Debate. Día 2.

.

.

Bienvenidos una vez mas a "Alas mensajeras" donde las noticias van que vuelan. Esta noche tenemos un debate en curso para saber el destino de esta, al parecer, inminente guerra que se ve venir de parte de ambos fandoms.

Sin mas que decir voy al otro del foro con nuestros debatientes.

Debate ya empezado

-wow pues eso de la guerra nos ha dado a todos directo en el alma, parece que va en serio de parte de ambos lados del fandom y nosotros somos los desafortunados espectadores.

-pues yo creo que no es cierto. Hay mas drama que en una telenovela de telemundo o televisa, solo lo hacen para llamar la atención, asi como el coreano gordito contra los estados unidos.

-pues quien sabe, el rumbo que lleva todo este alboroto parece real después de todo la acusación de un robo de planes no es algo tan simple como para tomarse a la ligera.

-pero ¿Crees que lo del robo es 100% cierto o solo una artimaña de Kat para llamar la atención hacia su nación?

-pues yo la conosco bien, es intima amiga mía y no creo que hiciera algo asi.

-por marco, ni siquiera has hablado con ella.

-pues si, pero trabajamos en el mismo grupo politico y se mas o menos como es ella.

-pues asi todos seriamos intimos de ella, creo que exageras las cosas.

-pues por el hecho de haber trabajado con ella soy mas sercana y puedo opinar con mas razón.

Silencio incomodo por unos segundos...

-bueno bueno, creo que nos estamos desviando del tam principal que es la guerra próxima.

-cierto y yo vuelvo a decir que no es cierto y una exageración caer tan bajo, la guerra es innesesaria* y Kat solo quiere llamar la atención con sus seguidoras.

-pero ellas defienden su punto y creo que es algo respetable.

-amenazando a la gente no se arreglan las cosas, es un delito, yo estudié leyes y se de esto muy bien.

-pero si apenas llegaste al primer curso y te retiraste.

-asi como Spencer.

Risas en el foro y un debatiente irritado por esta accion innesesaria*.

-ok, para terminar este debate que si sigue será batalla campal ¿Cuales son sus conclusiones?

-pues la mia es que si esta guerra se lleva acabo será por culpa de los espías ladrones que no quieren devolver lo que pertenece a Kat.

-yo sigo opinando que no es cierto y que las del fandom contrario arman este tipo de cosas innesesarias* para hacerse de esa fama que les hace mucha falta.

Otro silencio incomodo de segundos.

-Ejem, bien pues eso es todo por hoy, amado publico manden sus tweets a AlasMensajeras con el hashtag #3raGuerra y dejen sus opiniones acerca de el tema que acabamos de debatir aqui. Vamos del otro lado del estudio.

Bien pues aqui estan las opiniones de nuestro debatientes, ustedes pueden opinar tambien. Hasta aqui por hoy, gracias por sintonizarnos.

Que tengan buenas noches.

.

.

.

-pues yo mandaré mi tweet.

-¿En serio?

.

.

.

.

.

Listo! Terminado el segundo xD espero les haya gustado y si no pues para que leyeron? XD

En fin, saludos a la fuente de mi inspiración que son ustedes querido publico.

Lo que está marcado por el * es un chiste local que me pareció innesesario* descartar x'D

Sin mas que decir gracias por leer :3

Au revoir!


End file.
